DEIMON DEVIL BATS VS GENGSTER
by Lacossu no ame2604
Summary: CHAPTER 2!Mamori diculik!Apa strategi Hiruma untuk menyelamatkan Mamori dengan kekuatan tim Deimon?R&R,please!
1. Tantangan

Author: Fanfic Eyeshield 21 pertamaku. Harap maklum kalo rada geje. Hehe..

* * *

DISCLAIMER: Eyeshield 21 milik Richiro Inagaki & Yusuke

* * *

Pairings: Sedikit Hirumamo, Sedikit Senamamo

* * *

Setting: Setelah melawan Poseidon sebelum melawan Wild Gunmans

* * *

Hari Minggu adalah hari dimana semua orang berusaha santai melupakan kepenatan mereka pada hari-hari yang lalu. Sebagian mungkin hanya dirumah dan sebagian memilih bersenang-senang ke tempat yang menyenangkan. Kota Deimon adalah salah satu incaran para masyarakat Deimon untuk berlibur, karena itu di hari ini, hari Minggu, kota Deimon lebih ramai daripada biasanya. Tapi, diantara kerumunan semua orang itu, ada seorang gadis yang datang ke kota Deimon bukan untuk bersenang-senang, melainkan ia harus membeli kebutuhan Amefuto Deimon Devil Bats. Disampingnya ada seorang cowok berambut spiky dan berwajah menyeramkan yang juga berjalan bersamanya.

"Hmm…alat-alat yang harus dibeli banyak sekali." Mamori menghela napas saat melihat daftar perlengkapan Amefuto yang harus dibeli.

"Kenapa mengeluh? Kau kan manajernya."

"Iya, memang benar sih. Tapi, banyak barang yang baru dibeli dan sudah rusak. Helm banyak yang lecet karena sering dibanting, sarung tangan kotor dan bola-bola yang sudah tidak bisa dipakai lagi. Kalau kejadiannya seperti ini terus, bisa-bisa keuangan klub kita menipis."

"Yah, memang sudah begitu resikonya, semua anggota kita kan, hanya para laki-laki bodoh."

"Lagipula, Hiruma. Kau kan juga mau kemari, kenapa bukan kau saja yang membeli alat-alat ini?"

" Khe, aku pergi ke sini kan hanya mau membeli permen karet, bukan mau membeli peralatan amefuto, itu kan memang sudah tugas manajer." Hiruma melirik Mamori yang ada disampingnya.

"Haaahhh…repot sekali menjadi seorang manajer." Keluh Mamori.

"Ke ke ke, memang begitulah tugas seorang manajer." Kali ini Hiruma tertawa hingga memperlihatkan gigi-giginya yang runcing.

"Hiruma, setelah membeli permen karet, kau tidak mau menemaniku?"

"Hm? Menemani? Kau kan bukan anak kecil lagi, kenapa harus minta ditemani? Kau takut?"

"Bukan begitu!" elak Mamori dengan wajah memerah. " Kau kan bisa membantuku memilih alat-alat perlengkapan amefuto yang bagus dan cocok."

"Haaahh…tidak mau, aku malas."

" Ya sudah kalau tidak mau. Aku tidak akan memaksamu!" kata Mamori dengan nada marah. Hiruma hanya tersenyum saja melihat tingkah Mamori. Beberapa saat kemudian, mereka berpapasan dengan sekelompok preman yang menghalangi jalan dengan motor besar mereka. Mamori yang memang dari sananya suka kedisplinan, merasa kesal melihat hal itu. Dengan beraninya Mamori menghampiri dan memarahi mereka.

"Hei, kalian!! Ini jalanan umum, bukan milik kalian!! Motor besar kalian meghalangi jalan ini, jadi sebaiknya pindahkan motor kalian dari sini!!"

"Hm?" mereka yang sedang asyik-asyiknya merokok sambil mengobrol di pinggir jalan agak terkejut juga karena dimarahi Mamori secara tiba-tiba.

"Wah, ada cewek cantik, nih!" ujar salah seorang dari preman itu yang lalu mendekati Mamori.

"He…hei, kalian dengar tidak perkataanku tadi?"

"Memang kau bicara apa, nona?" cowok preman itu semakin mendekati Mamori, apalagi 3 teman dibelakangnya juga berdiri dan mendekati Mamori.

"Aku bilang motor kalian menghalangi jalan ini! Jadi segera pindahkan motor-motor kalian." Mamori masih berani untuk melawan mereka. Tapi, keempat pemuda itu sepertinya tidak menghiraukan kata-kata Mamori. Mereka semakin mendekati Mamori dengan wajah menurut Mamori sangat menjijikkan. Mamori mundur selangkah demi selangkah. Karena merasa terdesak, ia lalu memanggil Hiruma.

"Hiruma." Mamori menoleh mencari sosok Hiruma. Tapi apa yang dilihatnya? Hiruma melenggang pergi seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"Kau yang membuat masalah, jadi kau harus bertanggung jawab untuk mengurusinya." Ujar Hiruma dengan santai.

"Apa kau bilang?! Hiruma, kau tega membiarkanku sendirian disini?!" teriak Mamori marah.

"Kau….Hiruma Youichi, kan? Kapten amefuto Deimon Devil Bats."

"Hm?" Hiruma menoleh. Mata tajamnya lalu tertuju pada seorang cowok, yang menjadi pimpinan dari kelompok preman itu. cowok yang sepertinya seumuran dengannya, hanya saja badannya lebih besar dan berotot daripada Hiruma. Hiruma memandangnya dengan tatapan sinis.

"Heran, ya aku bisa mengenalmu?"

"Ke ke ke, aku tidak heran kok. Aku itu terkenal dimana-dimana, jadi wajar ,kan?"

"Cih, percaya diri sekali. Asal kau tahu saja, aku tahu tentangmu dari Habashira Rui, dari tim Zokugaku Charmeleon ."

"Hooo…jadi kau teman si tangan panjang itu?"

"Teman? Huh, aku bukan temannya. Aku hanya kenalannya saja. Oh ya, kau bisa memanggilku Shitsuji supaya lebih akrab, benar kan?"

Hiruma hanya diam saja walaupun matanya masih mengamati Shitsuji. Shitsuji lalu melanjutkan kalimatnya, " Nah, Hiruma aku punya satu tantangan untukmu." Tiba-tiba saja Shitsuji memukul tengkuk leher Mamori hingga pingsan.

"Kalau kau ingin menyelamatkan gadis ini, datanglah 4 jam lagi di gedung tua pinggir kota Deimon."

"Jadi ini tantanganmu? Huh, tidak menarik!"

"Tunggu, tunggu, aku belum selesai. Ingat kata-kataku, kalau kau tidak datang tepat waktu, maka…. gadis ini akan kubunuh." Shitsuji mendekatkan pisau lipatnya yang tajam ke leher Mamori yang putih dan mulus, " Aku tidak main-main."

Hiruma terdiam sejenak. " Oke, aku terima tantanganmu."

"Hm." Senyum menyeringai tersungging pada wajah Shitsuji.

"Tapi aku juga punya satu permintaan."

"Hm?"

" Kau harus membawa anak buahmu sejumlah 100 orang. Ingat, mereka semua harus berbadan besar dan kuat. Kau sanggup?" Hiruma memandang Shitsuji sambil tersenyum licik. " Aku juga tidak main-main."

"Hooo…kau berpikir untuk melawan mereka? Baiklah, tapi kau akan datang, kan?"

Hiruma melipat kedua tangannya sambil berpikir, " Datang tidak, ya? Sebenarnya sih aku malas, apa tidak datang saja, ya? Tapi tadi aku sudah terima tantanganmu tapi aku malas datang. Harus bagaimana, ya?"

Beberapa sudut siku-siku muncul di dahi Shitsuji pertanda bahwa kesabarannya sudah habis, " INI BUKAN MAIN-MAIN!!!! KAU MENGERTI????!!!"

"Iya, iya, kau tunggu saja, nanti." Kata Hiruma lalu melenggang pergi dengan santai. Dalam hati Shitsuji berpikir bahwa Hiruma adalah sosok orang yang benar-benar menyusahkan!!!

* * *

"Sudah jam setengah lima sore, tapi kenapa kak Mamori dan Hiruma belum datang, ya?" kata Sena yang mulai khawatir.

"Benar juga, padahal mereka, kan hanya membeli alat-alat perlengkapan amefuto." Monta ikut-ikutan heran.

" Apa….apa jangan-jangan terjadi sesuatu pada mereka berdua?" seru Kurita cemas.

"Benar, benar. Siapa tahu mereka berdua diculik?" Monta mengeluarkan pendapatnya. Semua memandang Monta sambil mencerna perkataan Monta. Sedetik kemudian mereka semua menggeleng secara bersamaan, " Tidak mungkin. Siapa yang mau menculik Hiruma?"

"Hei,hei,hei…apa kalian tidak tahu? Mamo-nee dan You-nii pasti sedang kencan di suatu tempat."

"Eh?" Semua memandang Suzuna.

" Apa kalian tidak sadar kalau ada benih cinta diantara mereka berdua? Waaahhh…siapa tahu mereka saat ini sedang makan berdua di café atau melakukan hal romantis di luar sanaaa…" ujar Suzuna dengan berbunga-bunga. Sena dan yang lainnya hanya bisa mengangkat bahu.

"Apa?Ternyata kalian tidak menyadarinya, ya?Huh, dasar laki-laki payah!" Suzuna mendengus kesal.

"Hei, ayo semuanya!! Segera pakai seragam kalian!" Tiba-tiba saja Hiruma masuk sambil membawa senjata apinya.

"Eh, kemana?"

"Latihan."jawabnya singkat.

"Latihan?"

"Tapi Hiruma, kita semua baru saja selesai latihan." Kata Kurita menjelaskan.

"JANGAN BANYAK OMONG!!!TURUTI SAJA KATA-KATAKU!!"

"Ba…baiiikk!!!" Semuanya langsung siap, tidak ada yang bergerak karena terkejut dengan kemarahan Hiruma.

"Anak pendek, jangan lupa pakai helmmu."

"Ah..iya, baik!"

"Bagus." Hiruma membalikkan badannya dan berjalan keluar.

" Anu…Hiruma, kak Mamori sekarang ada dimana?Bukankah tadi kalian pergi bersama?" Hiruma menghentikan langkahnya. Ia terdiam sesaat kemudian menjawab singkat, "Dia ada di suatu tempat." Setelah itu Hiruma pergi, meninggalkan Sena yang merasa ada keganjilan pada diri Hiruma.

"Hiruma, apa yang terjadi?" gumamnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Heiiii….apa yang kalian lakukan!!!!Lepaskan aku!!!!" Mamori meronta-ronta berusaha melepaskan tali yang membelit sebagian tubuhnya.

"Bos, gadis ini berisik sekali. Dari tadi tidak mau diam." adu salah satu anak buah Shitsuji yag sudah menyerah untuk membuat Mamori diam. Shitsuji menghela napas sebentar lalu jongkok di depan Mamori.

"Hei, seharusnya si muka setan sudah datang." Shitsuji melihat angka yang tercantum dalam arloji digitalnya. 16.59. Sambil menunjuk-nunjuk arloji digitalnya pada Mamori, Shitsuji berkata dengan senyum mengejeknya, " Kalau arlojiku ini tepat pukul 17.00 dan si muka setan itu tidak datang, nyawamu bisa terancam, lho."

Mamori terdiam. Dalam pikirannya dan hatinya kini mulai muncul sosok Hiruma. Matanya menerawang memandang langit yang mulai berubah warna lebih kelam. Dia berpikir apakah Hiruma mencemaskannya? Apakah Hiruma akan menolongnya? Tapi waktu sudah hampir habis. Kalau dia terlambat, maka nyawa Mamori tidak akan selamat…

"10…9…8…7…" terdengar suara Shitsuji yang mulai menghitung mundur waktu.

"Hiruma."

"3…2…1…" tepat setelah itu angka di jam Shitsuji berubah menjadi angka 17.00. Shitsuji berdiri, mencoba mencari sosok Hiruma, tapi tidak ada tanda-tanda kemunculannya. Shitsuji menjadi kesal.

"Dia tidak datang. Apa dia menganggap hal ini hanyalah main-main? Kurang ajar!" Umpatnya. Ia lalu mengambil pisau lipatnya dari saku celananya lalu meghunuskannya ke leher Mamori.

"Sayang sekali, nona, sepertinya si muka setan itu tidak akan datang kemari. Kalau begitu nyawamu sudah ada dalam genggamanku. Tapi aku tidak rela membunuh gadis secantik seperti dirimu secepat ini. Kalau begitu aku akan memberikan tanda kekecewaanku pada wajahmu dengan pisau ini supaya dia tahu bahwa aku tidak main-main." Dengan perlahan Shitsuji memindahkan ujung pisau itu ke wajah Mamori. Mamori yang merasakan ujung pisau lipat Shitsuji membuat bulu kuduknya merinding. Ia menelan ludah.

"Okeeee….selamat tinggal kulit mulus!!!"

"Tunggu dulu!!!"

"Eh?" Mamori, Shitsuji dan para anak buahnya serentak mendongak, melihat Hiruma yang berdiri dengan gagahnya di balkon tinggi yang tidak jauh dari tempat mereka. " Ke ke ke."

"Hiruma." Teriak Mamori lega.

"Hiruma…huh, walaupun kau datang, sudah terlambat. Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul lima lewat satu."

"Terlambat? Benarkah? Coba kau bandingkan waktu di arlojimu dengan para anak buahmu." Hiruma tersenyum misterius.

"Bo…bos, ternyata di arlojiku jam lima tepat." Seorang anak buahnya membenarkan hal itu.

"Sama, bos, aku juga. Padahal tadi kita sudah menyamakan waktunya."

"Sial!Kenapa bisa beda?!Kenapa kalian tidak menyadarinya??!"

"Ha...habis, cuma bos yang punya jam digital, kalau kami...mana kelihatan kalau kurang semenit lagi."

"Cih, Bodoh!"umpat Shitsuji.

"Benar. Saat kau lengah, aku memundurkan waktu di arlojimu semenit."

"Saat aku lengah? Apa sebelum jam lima dia memang sudah ada disini untuk mengawasi kami dan menunggu kami lengah?"

"Hei, kau, teman tangan panjang. Apa kau sudah menyiapkan 100 anak buahmu yang paling kuat?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG AKU INI BUKAN TEMANNYA!!!Huh, jadi sebagai pembuka kau mau melawan mereka?"

" Bukan aku. Hei, kalian, ayo keluar!" tak lama kemudian muncul sepuluh orang berseragam amefuto Deimon Devil Bats dan seorang gadis manis berbaju cheerleaders dengan roller bladenya. Dari jauh mereka berjalan dengan gagahnya, padahal setelah di dekati, terlihatlah wajah-wajah penuh keheranan.

"Kalian?!" Mamori terkejut melihatnya.

"Kak Mamori." Sena terkejut melihat Mamori dalam keadaan terikat dan bersama preman-preman itu.

"Hei, Hiruma, apa maksudmu membawa mereka?!!" teriak Shitsuji.

"Ke ke ke, yang akan melawan 100 anak buahmu adalah mereka, tahu! Nah, sekarang keluarkan para anak buahmu!"

"Apa? Ternyata dia memang main-main. Semuanyaaaa….ayo keluaaaarrr!!!! Serang merekaaaaaa!!!!!" perintah Shitsuji.

bersambung...

* * *

Author: Aduh, aduuuuhhh...maaf ya fanficnya rada gaje....

Dikejar waktu, gak sempet bikin yang bagus...

Mohon reviewnya.


	2. Pertandingan

" Apa? Ternyata dia memang main-main. Semuanyaaaa….ayo keluaaaarrr!!!! Serang merekaaaaaa!!!!!" perintah Shitsuji.

"Uwoooo…." Dari dalam gedung keluarlah 100 anak buah Shitsuji yang berbadan besar dan berotot. Sena dan yang lainnya langsung terkejut.

"Uwaaaaa…jadi kita datang kesini untuk melawan merekaaa…" ujar Monta gemetaran.

"Jadi latihan yang dimaksud adalah…ini??" Jumonji yang merasa kesal langsung memarahi Hiruma, " Hei, Hiruma!!! Apa yang sebenarnya kau rencanakan?!!!"

"Kekeke, kalian semua harus mengalahkan para preman itu. Tapi, kalian harus mengalahkan mereka dengan cara mendorong."

"Mendorong???"

"Tapi kenapa latihan mendorong lagi??!!" kali ini Kuroki yang protes.

"JANGAN SOMBONG!!!!MEMANGNYA KALIAN SUDAH BENAR-BENAR MENGUASAINYA APA??!! WAKTU MELAWAN POOSEIDON SAJA KALIAN KEWALAHAN MENDORONG MEREKA!! BAGAIMANA KALAU KALIAN MELAWAN TIM LAIN YANG LEBIH KUAT???!!!"

Semuanya terdiam. Benar juga apa yang dikatakan Hiruma.

"Lalu, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya Toganou.

"Dorong mereka semua dengan cara mendorong seperti dalam pertandingan amefuto. Kalian boleh menghajar mereka sepuasnya kalau kalian sudah berhasil merobohkan mereka. Dan…" Hiruma lalu menunjuk Shitsuji yang masih bengong. "Anggap saja orang bodoh berambut cepak itu yang memegang bola, dan bolanya adalah…manajer sialan itu!!!!"

"Eeehhh…bola???!" celetuk Mamori.

"Waaahhh…kalau begitu aku harus merobohkan mereka, untuk menyelamatkan kak Mamori!!!! MAX!" Tiba-tiba saja Monta sudah _full power _dengan mata berapi-api.

"Cih, mereka hanya ikan teri." Sahut Toganou. Kuroki dan Jumonji mengangguk setuju. "Benar."

Hiruma menghirup napas dalam-dalam lalu berteriak dengan sangat keras, "AYOOO…HANCURKAN MEREKA. YA-HA~!!!!"

"YA-HA~!!!" Sena dan semuanya segera maju dengan gagah berani, tapi setelah melihat badan para preman yang beberapa kali lipat lebih besar dari mereka (utamanya, Sena, Ishimaru, Yukimitsu dan Monta),semangat mereka jadi ciut.

"Uwaaa…mereka besar sekaliiii…."

"Hei, kaliaaaaannn!!!! Jangan diam saja!! Cepat kalahkan merekaaa!!!" dari atas balkon Hiruma menembak asal-asalan dengan kesal.

"Ta…tapi badan mereka besar sekali…" gumam Sena gemetar.

"Funnuraba!" Sena melihat Kurita yang sudah berhasil merobohkan beberapa preman besar itu.

"Wah, Kurita hebat!!" sorak Sena dan Monta kagum. Kurita yang mendengar pujian itu tersenyum sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya malu, "Ah, biasa saja. Ha…ha…" Tapi di saat Kurita lengah, salah satu dari preman itu mau menghajar Kurita. Untung, ada Daikichi yang tiba-tiba muncul dan Mendorong preman berbadan 10x lebih besar dari badannya itu hingga roboh.

"Fugo!!"

"Daikichi, kau hebat sekali. Terima kasih sudah menolongku." Puji Kurita dengan senangnya. Wajah Fugo memerah dan tertawa malu.

"Daikichi." Sena tertegun melihat keberanian dan kekuatan Daikichi. Sena lalu melihat Toganou, Jumonji, Kuroki, Ishimaru dan Natsuhiko yang juga berusaha merobohkan mereka.

"Aku juga…akan berusaha." Kata Yukimitsu lalu mendorong salah seorang preman. Berhasil! Yukimitsu senang bukan main.

"Yukimitsu…"

"Sena." Monta mengangguk meyakinkan, Sena juga ikut mengangguk. "Benar. Kami sudah menghadapi para lawan yang berbadan besar dan kami bisa mengalahkannya. Jadi kali ini…pasti…bisaaa.." Sena maju dengan kekuatannya, tapi…

BUUUG!!! Seorang preman berhasil memukul wajah Monta.

"Monta." Panggil Sena. Sena juga melihat beberapa teman Amefutonya terkena pukulan.

"Ingat, supaya kalian tidak kena pukul, gunakanlah kecepatan kalian untuk menghindarinya dan segera dorong mereka dengan kekuatan kalian." Hiruma memberi peringatan dari atas balkon.

"Oh, jadi begitu. Selain kekuatan, kami juga harus belajar kecepatan agar tidak terbaca lawan. Baiklah." Sena lalu maju, menghindar dengan kecepatannya dan segera merobohkan mereka.

"Yeahh…berhasil!!!"

"Anak kurang ajaaarr…!!!" rupanya seorang preman yang baru saja dirobohkannya, bangkit berdiri dengan luapan kemarahan. Sena bingung harus melakukan apa, soalnya dia sama sekali tidak berpengalaman dalam hal berkelahi!

"Aduh, apa yang harus aku lakukan?" dengan kaki gemetaran Sena memandangi preman di depannya itu yang sudah mengambil ancang-ancang untuk menghajar Sena. Dari tampang preman itu terlihat wajah penuh kegarangan dan asap yang keluar dari kedua lubang hidungnya. Sena hanya bisa pasrah.

"Bersiaplah, anak keciiiillll….!!!!" Preman itu melayangkan satu pukulan ke arah Sena. Sena menutup mata dengan ketakutan. Tapi setelah beberapa detik berlalu, kenapa pukulan itu tidak terjadi juga? Perlahan Sena membuka matanya. Ternyata Jumonji menahan pukulan itu bersama Kuroki dan Toganou!

"Dasar ikan teri!"

"Lawanmu bukan anak ini."

"Tapi kami!!!" BUG! Jumonji langsung memukul preman itu.

"Kuroki, Toganou, Jumonji, terima kasih!" ucap Sena lega.

"Yaaahh…anak kecil, tugasmu hanyalah mendorong mereka dengan kedua tanganmu. Kalau masalah menghajar mereka…serahkan saja pada kami, benar kan?" Jumonji memandang Toganou dan Kuroki, " Benar."

"Iya!"

"Yei!!! Devil Bats! Devil Bats." Di tepi halaman Suzuna memberikan semangat dengan yel-yelnya. Tidak sampai 30 menit, mereka berhasil mengalahkan seratus preman.

"Walaupun mereka tidak sehebat Seperti lawan di Amefuto, tapi karena terlalu banyak, tanganku jadi lecet." Sena melihat kedua tangannya yang tidak mulus lagi. Sementara itu Shitsuji dan keempat anak buahnya hanya bisa diam di tempat dengan mulut yang menganga lebar.

"Haaaa….bosss….mereka mengalahkan seratus preman itu!!!!" ujar salah seorang anak buah Shitsuji masih dengan pose seperti tadi. Shitsuji tidak bisa berkomentar apa-apa. Dia juga syok melihatnya.

"TIDAK MUNGKIIIIINNN!!!!"

Hiruma yang melihat reaksi para musuhnya itu langsung tertawa lebar, "Kekeke…Bagaimana? Mereka cukup tangguh juga, kan?" Kemudian Hiruma menunjuk Monta dengan teriakan semangatnya, "Nah, sekarang anak jelek, ambil bolanya dan segera lakukan touch down!!!"

"Baiklaaaahh….bolaaa…eh, maksudku kak Mamoriiii, aku akan mendapatkanmuuuu!!!" teriak Monta bersemangat. Tapi Shitsuji malah memerintahkan keempat anak buahnya menghalangi Monta. Monta merasa kesulitan dihadang empat orang sekaligus.

"Be…berhenti kalian semua!! Kalau ada yang berani mendekat, aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuh gadis ini!" Tiba-tiba saja Shitsuji mengancam dengan mendekatkan pisau ke leher Mamori. Mamori menjadi terkejut dan takut. Semuanya diam, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Untung ada Sena yang langsung merebut Mamori dengan menggunakan devil bats ghost.

"E…eh??Apa itu???"

"Bagus, Sena." Monta mengacungkan jempol.

"A…aahh?!!" Shitsuji baru sadar kalau Mamori sudah lepas dari bekapannya. "Ba…bagaimana bisaaa???!!"

"Eh, terima kasih, Eyeshield." Ucap Mamori. Sena membuka tali yang mengikat tubuh Mamori sambil tersenyum, "Sama-sama."

"Eh?" Samar-samar Mamori melihat kedua mata yang bersembunyi dalam helm berwarna hijau itu.

"Ma…maaf, aku harus pergi!" Sena segera pergi dengan terburu-buru. Mamori memandang kepergian Sena. "Mata itu…Sena?"

Shitsuji merasa kesal melihat anak buahnya yang sudah dikalahkan. Dengan marah ia menantang Hiruma, "Hiruma, ayo berkelahi satu lawan satu denganku!!"

Hiruma melompat dari balkon lalu menghampiri Shitsuji. "Kau yakin mau melawanku?"

"Benar." Shitsuji memegang dua pistol di tangannya, "Ini adalah senjataku. Kau pasti akan menggunakan senapanmu itu, kan?"

Hiruma tersenyum, "Heh, dugaanmu salah. Aku tidak akan memakai alat ini." Hiruma melemparkan Senapannya ke Kurita.

"Hooo…jadi kau mau melawanku dengan tangan kosong?"

"Tidak juga." Hiruma tersenyum misterius. Sekilas muncul seberkas cahaya di mata kiri Hiruma. Shitsuji mengernyitkan alisnya mencoba berpikir senjata apa yang akan di keluarkan Hiruma. Stunt gum? Pistol? Pisau? atau…

"Senjataku adalah….ini!!!!" Belum sempat Shitsuji berpikir senjata lainnya, Hiruma sudah mengeluarkan senjata pamungkasnya. Shitsuji langsung terkejut begitu melihat senjata yang dipilih Hiruma. Bukan!Shitsuji bukan terkejut karena melihat keren atau hebatnya senjata Hiruma. Tapi senjata itu…buku catatan? Ternyata itu adalah buku ancaman! Shitsuji yang belum tahu dengan buku ancaman itu langsung tertawa mengejek, "Jadi senjatamu hanya itu? Memangnya apa yang bisa kau lakukan dengan buku kecil itu? ha…ha…ha…"

"Hm, kau mau tahu kehebatannya?" Hiruma memandang Shitsuji.

"Coba kau katakan apa kehebatannya?" tantang Shitsuji yang masih tertawa. Dalam benaknya dia juga ingin tahu apa hebatnya, sih buku itu?

"Apa, ya?? Coba kulihat dulu." Hiruma membolak-balik halaman di buku ancamannya. "Karamou Shitsuji, laki-laki bodoh yang terkenal dengan kekuatannya sehingga mempunyai anak buah dimana-mana. Dia selalu keluar-masuk penjara dalam berbagai kasus, tapi ada satu kasus yang benar-benar dia rahasiakan." Hiruma melihat Shitsuji yang sudah mulai gelisah. Hiruma melanjutkan perkataannya, "Setahun yang lalu, Shitsuji pernah dipenjara selama 3 bulan. Katanya sih, dia dipenjara karena kasus perampokan, padahal dia masuk penjara karena ketahuan mencuri celana jeans milik orang lain yang sedang dijemur, dan rencananya celana itu akan dia pakai pada hari kencannya dengan pacarnya, apalagi setelah dia masuk penjara, dia langsung diputusin sama pacarnya. Malangnya….kekeke…"

Keadaan terbalik. Wajah penuh kesombongan dan tawa mengejeknya kini hilang dan berganti dengan wajah yang memerah. "Ka…kauuu…bagaimana bisa???"

Hiruma tidak memperdulikan pertanyaan Shitsuji. Ia kembali membaca `rahasia Shitsuji` dengan penuh semangat, " Selain itu ada satu rahasia lagi yang tak diketahui orang lain selain dia. Saat ini Shitsuji sedang menyukai seorang wanita yang lebih tua darinya. Apa? Sepertinya wanita ini adalah salah satu kenalan Habashira Rui yang selalu membantu Rui dalam latihan amefutonya. Waahh…jangan-jangan gadis ini sebenarnya adalah pe…"

"SUDAH HENTIKAAAANNN!!!" Teriak Shitsuji dengan wajah memerah. Ia langsung bersimpuh dan memohon agar rahasianya jangan terbongkar.

"Jadi kau mengaku kalah?"

"Iya, iya, aku mengaku kalah, maafkan akuuu..!!" Tawa Hiruma melebar mendengar pernyataan dari Shitsuji, "Kekeke.."

"Ternyata buku ancaman itu lebih hebat daripada dua buah pistol." Kata Monta kagum. Semua mengangguk setuju.

"Tapi, Hiruma, kenapa kau bisa tahu semua rahasiaku? Padahal kita kan baru pertama kali bertemu?"

"Tidak mustahil bagiku untuk mencarinya dalam waktu 4 jam, kekeke."

Shitsuji tambah syok lagi mendengar pengakuan Hiruma. "A…apa? Te…ternyata dia benar-benar hebat dan licik. Aku salah berurusan dengannya. Padahal kupikir dengan mengalahkan dia aku akan menjadi yang terkuat di kota ini, tapi ternyata dia…dia memang monster!!!"

"Waaa….ayo kita pergi." Dengan cepat Shitsuji dan anak buahnya menyalakan motor dan langsung pergi dengan kencang. Sena dan kawan-kawan memandang Hiruma yang masih tertawa sombong.

"Ternyata, Hiruma memang yang paling hebat dari yang paling hebat!!!"

"Mamo-nee, Mamo-nee tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Suzuna khawatir. Mamori menggeleng dengan senyum manisnya, "Iya, aku tidak apa-apa."

"Khekeke…kau merasa takut, ya, manajer sialan?" Tanya Hiruma dengan nada mengejek. Ia berjalan menghampiri Mamori. Mamori tidak menjawab pertanyaan Hiruma, tapi tiba-tiba dia malah menampar Hiruma.

PLAAAKK!!!

"Kyaaa…Mamo-nee!!!"

"Hi…Hiruma…di tampar Anezaki." Kata Kurita terkejut karena baru pertama kali ia (dan semuanya) melihat Hiruma di tampar. Suasana hening beberapa saat. Hanya terdengar suara angin senja yang berhembus diantara mereka hingga suara Mamori memecah keheningan.

"Tentu saja aku takut, bodoh!"

"Ka…KALAU KAU TAKUT KENAPA MALAH MENAMPARKU, HAH??!!!" bentak Hiruma yang benar-benar marah. Mamori menatap Hiruma dengan pandangan tajam. "Aku takut. Cowok bernama Shitsuji itu serius mau membunuhku, tapi kenapa kau malah main-main? Apa kau pikir nyawaku ini Cuma mainan? Kenapa kau tidak pernah serius dalam hal selain American football?! Apa nyawaku ini ini tidak seserius American football??!! Kenapa…kau sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaanku?"

"Kak Mamori.." Sena juga ikut sedih melihat Mamori yang seperti itu. Tidak biasanya Mamori seemosional ini.

Hiruma diam saja. Ia melihat kedua pelupuk mata Mamori berair. Hiruma tidak tahu harus bersikap seperti apa. Sena dan semuanya juga terdiam, terlarut dengan adegan di depan mereka.

"Tapi…" Mamori sengaja menggantungkan kalimatnya. Tangan kanannya lalu menyentuh pipi kiri Hiruma, pipi yang baru saja ditamparnya.

"Aku mengucapkan terima kasih, karena kau sudah menolongku. Aku juga minta maaf karena tadi aku sudah menamparmu. Aku akan mengobatinya."

"Kyaaa…Mamo-nee menyentuh pipi You-nii!!!Ayo you-nii, ayo sentuh tangan Mamo-nee…ayo!!!" Suzuna melihatnya dengan wajah memerah dan mata berbinar-binar. Sementara Monta yang disampingnya berbisik pada Sena,"Apa mungkin akan terjadi?" Sena mengangkat bahu. Sementara itu, tak lama kemudian Hiruma malah pergi tanpa menyentuh dan menepis tangan Mamori. Ia pergi tanpa berkata sepatah apapun.

"Yaaahhh….apa yang dilakukan You-nii??!!!Uuuhhh!!!" Suzuna menggembungkan pipinya dengan kesal. Mamori menundukkan kepalanya sedih sembari melihat tangan kanannya. Ada rasa menyesal dalam benaknya. Tiba-tiba saja ia teringat dengan Eyeshield 21.

"Oh,ya, Eyeshield 21!" Mamori celingak-celinguk mencarinya, tapi matanya malah tertuju pada Sena yang ada di dekat Monta."Sena? Sejak kapan kau ada disini?"

"E..eh?!" Sena tersentak. Dengan agak terbata-bata ia menjelaskannya, "Ba…baru saja. Aku datang kemari karena cemas dengan keadaan kak Mamori."

"Ooh, Terima kasih, Sena." Ucap Mamori dengan lembut, "Hmm, apa kau melihat Eyeshield?"

"Ng…di..dia baru saja pergi."

"Oh, begitu." Suara Mamori terdengar lirih.

Dalam perjalanan pulang, Sena melihat Mamori yang diam dari tadi, padahal biasanya Mamori selalu bercerita tentang ini dan itu. Sena menoleh ke belakang, melihat Hiruma yang berjalan beriringan dengan Monta dan Suzuna. Sena menghela napas."Kak Mamori?"

"Ya?" Mamori menoleh, melihat Sena sambil tersenyum manis.

"Ah…ti…tidak apa-apa." Sena langsung berkilah. Mamori memandangnya bingung. Sena bingung, dia merasa tidak enak hati menanyakan tentang Hiruma.

"Sena." Kali ini Mamori yang berbicara. "I..iya?"

"Entah kenapa, tadi waktu Eyeshield menolongku, samar-samar aku melihat dari balik helm hijaunya, sepasang mata....yang mirip sekali denganmu."

"Eh?" Sena memandang Mamori yang juga memandangnya.

"Sena, apa sebenarnya kau ini…adalah Eyeshield 21?" Pertanyaan Mamori membuat Sena seperti tersambar petir. Pertanyaan Mamori benar-benar membuatnya syok! Apa sudah waktunya untuk menceritakan semuanya pada kak Mamori sekarang? tanya Sena dalam hati. Sena menghentikan langkahnya.

"Eh, Sena?" Mamori melihat Sena yang menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kak Mamori."

TUUUUUUTTT…!!!!JESS…JESS…JESS. Tiba-tiba saja di seberang jalan yang dibatasi oleh sungai kecil, sebuah kereta listrik melaju dengan cepat.

"Kau mau ngomong apa, Sena? Suaramu tidak terdengar."

"Aku…"

Kereta sudah melintas jauh, sehingga suasana tenang kembali.

"Sena?"

"Aku…" Sena menengadahkan kepalanya sambil menahan tangis, "Sebenarnya aku…"

DRATARRATATATATATATA!!!!

"Ah.." Mamori dan Sena menutup telinga begitu mendengar suara tembakan dari senapan Hiruma.

"Anak pendek, anak jelek itu memanggilmu." Tahu-tahu Hiruma sudah ada di samping Mamori. Jempol kanannya menunjuk ke arah belakang. Sena mematuhinya, tapi setelah ia bertanya pada Monta, Monta tidak merasa memanggilnya. Suzuna sebagai saksi juga berkata seperti itu.

"Hiruma, apa mungkin dia tahu kalau aku tadi mau menceritakan identitasku pada kak Mamori? Jangan-jangan Hiruma menyuruhku kemari karena memang dia tidak mau kalau aku menceritakannya sekarang." Sena memandang Hiruma yang ada di depannya sambil tersenyum simpul. "Terima kasih, Hiruma."

"Aduuuh, sayang sekali, padahal sepertinya Sena mau mengatakan sesuatu." Kata Mamori.

"Tamparanmu tadi, cukup sakit juga."

"Eh? Sa…sakit, ya? Habis kau menyebalkan sekali, sih, makanya aku menamparmu. Apa benar-benar sakit? Nanti aku akan mengompresnya." Mamori menyentuh pipi Hiruma lagi. Kali ini Hiruma tidak mencuekkannya seperti tadi, tapi dia malah memegang pergelangan tangan Mamori.

"Kyaaa…You-nii, menyentuh tangan Mamo-nee…!!!" Di belakang Suzuna sudah berisik sendiri. Untungnya tidak sampai terdengar Hiruma dan Mamori. Monta yang melihat rambut atas Suzuna yang bergerak sendiri seperti antena, langsung memeluk Sena kaget, "Waaaa…rambutnya bergerak sendiriiii…"

Wajah Mamori kontan memerah. "Hi…Hiruma."

"Pipiku memang masih terasa sakit, tapi aku tidak perlu es batu untuk mengompresnya. " Ujar Hiruma dengan wajah serius.

"Dan…aku mau meralat ucapanmu. Kalau aku menganggap hal ini main-main, aku pasti tidak akan menolongmu."

"Iya…" ucap Mamori lirih, "Karena itu maafkan aku yang sudah menamparmu, nanti aku akan mengompresnya, kau jangan berkata seolah kau tidak perlu diobati."

"Tidak. Aku memang tidak perlu dikompres. Ada satu obat mujarab yang bisa menyembuhkan rasa sakit ini." Hiruma kembali memandang Mamori. Sorot matanya terlihat teduh, berbeda dengan yang selama ini Mamori lihat sebelumnya.

"Eh?" Mamori masih belum mengerti.

"Ayo, ayo, katakan You-nii kalau obat mujarab itu adalah Mamo-nee…katakaaannn…" kata Suzuna dengan sangat berharap.

" Obat mujarab itu adalah A…"

"Katakan Anezaki Mamori." Kata Suzuna yang sudah tidak sabar lagi. Dia sudah bersiap bersorak dengan yel-yelnya.

"A…"

"A?"

"AMERICAN FOOTBALL, YA-HA~!!! KEKEKE…" sambil terkekeh Hiruma berjalan kedepan meninggalkan Mamori. GUBRAK!! Suzuna langsung jatuh begitu mendengar ucapan Hiruma. Sena dan Monta spontan berseru, "Suzuna?!"

"Heh?" Mamori memiringkan kepala heran lalu tersenyum dengan lembut, "Benar, tidak ada yang lebih penting darimu selain American football, kan? Karena memang begitulah Hiruma Youichi." Gumam Mamori dalam hati. Sementara di belakang sana Suzuna sudah habis kesabarannya, "Lepaskan aku!!! Ternyata You-nii Cuma main-main!! Beraninya kau merusak suasana romantis yang sudah kau buat sendiriiii!!!! Awas kau You-nii, aku akan membunuhmu!!!"

"Aduh, Suzuna hentikan, nanti malah kau yang akan di bunuh Hiruma." Monta dan Sena berusaha menahan Suzuna. Sebenarnya Mamori tidak bereaksi apa-apa soalnya dia juga tidak berpikir yang macam-macam. Tapi kalau Suzuna, benar-benar seperti gunung yang mau meletus! sementara Natsuhiko tidak sadar dengan apa yang terjadi pada adiknya di belakang. Ia hanya berputar-putar di barisan depan bersama Kurita, Daikichi, Jumonji, Toganou, Kuroki, Ishimaru dan Yukimitsu yang dari tadi damai-damai saja.

" DASAR YOU-NII PAYAH!!! PAYAAAAHHH!!!"

Tamat

* * *

Author: Fuah...selesai juga dengan perubahan sana-sini (Jangan heran kalau judulnya juga berubah)

Mohon reviewnya!


End file.
